


Terms and Conditions

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Manga AU [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, One-Sided Attraction, Relationship(s), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed won the bet; Thornstriker keeps her end.





	

"... Come in."

Thornstriker slowly nodded, keeping her head down as she walked into the house. As they had agreed, she came over that Saturday to... discuss the terms of the agreement. Thankfully Bloodshed's father was out that day, so she wouldn't have to worry about being questioned by him. After all, she was a teacher at Bloodshed's school... It didn't look good for her to be coming over on the weekend.

But they had made a promise. A bet. And she had to keep her end of it, even if it was completely wrong and she never should have agreed to it in the first place.

Bloodshed closed and locked the front door behind him. He watched Thornstriker take off her shoes before slowly making her into the living room. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what the problem was. She looked so... frightened. Of what, he wasn't exactly sure, but he had a few ideas. Which hurt a little. He would never hurt her... Didn't she know that?

Though, considering the circumstances, he could understand why she was nervous. But he would never hurt her. That wasn't what he wanted from this agreement. He just needed to explain it all to her… which is why he had her come over. To talk about this all, to help her relax and understand that this wasn’t what she was probably thinking.

“Do you… want anything to drink?”

“N-No, I’m all right, Bloodshed…”

He nodded as they fell into silence. Not sure what else to say to get to relax, he just walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. He gestured her to sit down next to him, which she did, though she refused to meet his gaze.

It was awkward for a few minutes, both of them unsure of what to say or even do at this point. Bloodshed was still trying to think of a good way to start the whole conversation whereas Thornstriker was worried about what he wanted her to do. The agreement was that she would be his girlfriend for the entire month of June, but… what did that imply?

She had had a boyfriend before, back in college. Warpath had been a good boyfriend, but they only dated for half a year and they never had sex. He had tried to initiate it a few times, but she had always pushed him away, not ready for it yet. They eventually broke up and it never ended up happening… But she knew what being someone’s girlfriend entitled.

Going on dates, holding hands, kissing, making out, and… even sex. And Bloodshed was way more sexually active that Warpath ever was, so surely if she was his girlfriend for an entire month, he would want to have sex with her… right?

The thought alone made her faint. It was bad enough she had agreed to dating him for a month. To actually have sex with her student? It didn’t matter if he was eighteen, that just wasn’t right! Not to mention that just because she did like Bloodshed (on a platonic basis), it didn’t mean she wanted to give him her virginity! Especially not during a bet…

“Miss Thornstriker?”

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face him, eyes widening when he had leaned closer to her. He wasn’t invading her space, but it was very clear that he wanted her to look at him. Admittedly, it intimidated her a little bit.

“Please…” he said softly, noting the wave of fear in her eyes. “I’m not going to do anything to you. I just… I wanted to talk.”

Thornstriker bit her bottom lip and looked away. She wanted to believe him, she really did, but… this was all so much. It was a little scary. Especially when she had started off really like him as her student, only for him to turn around and confess to her like a man. And then they made a bet and now she was here…

But she decided to take a deep breath and just listen. It was all she really could do, given the circumstances.

“… It will only be for a month,” he assured her. “From today until the 30th, we’ll be… a couple. And the second it becomes July 1st, I promise it will be over.”

Well, at least there was an established end time… And she knew Bloodshed wouldn’t lie, especially not about something like this. She relaxed a little, glancing up to meet his eyes.

“I don’t… expect anything from you,” he said softly. “I only… I only want to… to go on dates. And hang out. Outside of a teacher and student setting. I… I’m not going to ask you to… do anything sexual.”

“Y-You won’t?” she asked, unable to keep the shock out of her voice.

He shook his head, shoulders slumping a little. It hurt to think that she thought he was going to make her have sex with him, but he couldn’t say he didn’t understand. One of the (many) reasons why he would get into trouble at school was because he would sometimes get caught having sex on campus. And girls were known to talk about him fucking them a lot around the school… No doubt Thornstriker had heard about it.

Yes, he normally had sex with the girls he went out with. And if a girl ever asked him for sex, he would say agree to it. But Thornstriker wasn’t those women. She didn’t even really want to date him to begin with, this was all a bet… He was not about to take advantage of her. Hell, if she really didn’t want it, he wouldn’t even kiss her. He just wanted her to see him as a man. Nothing more and nothing less.

Slowly, he reached out and gently grabbed her hand. Thornstriker’s cheeks darkened as her breath hitched, but she didn’t pull her hand away. Not that Bloodshed would have stopped her if she dried.

“… I like you, Miss Thornstriker,” he said. “I just… I want you to give me a chance. A serious one. And this… this was the only way. I won’t make you do anything you have sex or anything like that. I won’t even make you kiss me, I just… I just want to be able to go out with you. For the month. Nothing more than that.”

She watched him carefully. He seemed… incredibly sincere. And he had never lied to her before, so she didn’t see why he would lie now. If he was telling the truth, then this whole thing didn’t seem to be that bad of a deal… She wouldn’t have to have sex with him, so that was a relief. And he wouldn’t even make her kiss him, so that was a plus as well. If it was just holding hands and the occasional hug… She could do that. If it was only that.

“I… I can do that.”

Bloodshed kept a neutral face, but a wave of relief came over him as he relaxed himself. At least he had gotten her to not think the absolute worst. He didn’t want her to think he would just turn into some kind of animal just because they were going to start dating… Primus, she had no idea how much he loved her. He only wanted to cherish her and nothing less.

He pulled out his phone, opening up his contacts. “Here… Give me your number.”

“Wh-What-?”

“Just… So I have a way to contact you. And you have a way to contact me. Is… that okay?”

She supposed it was… After all, if they were going to be dating for an entire month, it only made sense that they were able to contact each other. When she and Warpath had dated back in college, they had texted each other often. Though she didn’t see Bloodshed as much as a texter, it would make things easier if they had to contact each other right away.

So she gave him her number, watching as he plugged it into his phone. Then he sent her a text to give her his. She almost laughed at the message he sent: _::Just text or call me whenever you want, I’ll always answer::_ It was so… unlike Bloodshed. She would have expected that sort of text from a prince or someone with prince-like qualities. But whatever the text was, she saved his number into her phone.

Primus, this was… so weird. And inappropriate to have a student’s phone number. At least this would only last for a month and it wouldn’t be during the school year. If any of her coworkers knew about this, she would be fired for sure. It may not have been illegal, considering Bloodshed was eighteen, but it certainly wasn’t right! She hoped his father wouldn’t find out and report her…

Thornstriker jumped when she felt a hand on her head, turning to look up at Bloodshed. But he didn’t take his hand away, gently patting her head in an attempt to comfort her. He would have hugged her, but he doubted she would have liked that.

“I promise… This isn’t going to get out. And if it does, I’ll protect you. I promise.”

“B-But-!”

Bloodshed was already shaking his head. “Don’t worry… No one will find out about this. I haven’t even told my friends. I want you… to feel as secure as possible for about all of this.”

This was really seeming almost too good to be true. Yes, Bloodshed had confessed the depths of his love to her before, but… Even Warpath was never this considerate of her feelings when they had been dating. As nice as she knew Bloodshed could be, this just didn’t seem like him at all. Usually when she saw him dealing with girls, he was always very apathetic…

She looked up at Bloodshed, eyes widening when she realized that he was staring at her. Intently. Lovingly. The person in front of her… he wasn’t her student. He was… a man. A young man who was in love with her and seemed incredibly serious about this upcoming month, even if it started on just a bet…

Thornstriker blushed, having to look away as she stood up. “I-I should… I should go.”

Bloodshed’s shoulders slumped, but he didn’t try to stop her. This was only the first day, so it wouldn’t surprise him that she wasn’t comfortable with all of this yet. He would have to give her a week or something before she was ready to be seen in public with him… But at least he had gotten her number, so he could send her text messages. Unless she didn’t respond to him, which was a possibility.

But he was prepared for this. He knew Thornstriker was scared about all this whole thing, so as much as he wanted to just rush into it, he couldn’t. Not without completely terrifying her.

“Thank you for… for coming over… Thornstriker.”

Thornstriker just nodded, still blushing as he walked her over to the front door. Bloodshed desperately wanted to kiss her, a goodbye kiss as it were, but he forced himself to hold back. Now was not the time to get all affectionate just because he was in love with the girl. They had an entire month for her to get comfortable with kissing… if she ever got comfortable with it.

He opened the door for her just as she finished putting on her shoes. But just as she stepped outside, he said, “Text me… when you get home. Okay?”

“Al-All right…”

“… I’ll… call you later.”

She nodded, turning away to head back to her car. She pretended not to notice that he was watching her, only closing the door when she finally got into her car. Her entire face was bright red at this point, burying her face into the steering wheel. Primus, had Bloodshed always been this mature?! Yes, he always seemed so composed in class, but this…

Maybe it was because he dropped the honorific. No longer a “Miss” in front of her name… like they were a legitimate couple. Which was even more embarrassing than she thought it would be.

Her phone suddenly vibrated in her purse. Snapping out of her thoughts, she quickly pulled it out… only to blush even harder at the text message Bloodshed had sent.

_::You looked really nice today::_

Primus, she had no idea if she was going to be handle this if Bloodshed was going to be like this for an entire month! This was not her student at all… Bloodshed was behaving like a man. A young man who was attempting to charm his new girlfriend as best as he could and it was working probably much more than he thought.

It was going to be a long month, wasn’t it?


End file.
